


El castillo ambulante de Crowley

by PequeSaltamontes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Jealousy, M/M, Memory Loss, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PequeSaltamontes/pseuds/PequeSaltamontes
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, en un pueblito de tejados pintorescos, había un sombrerero que adoraba tres cosas por encima de cualquier otra: los sombreros, un libro sobre un conejo de porcelana que no sabía amar y un hechicero, dueño de un castillo ambulante, que solía quedarse dormido a la sombra de su manzano...
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Publiqué esta historia como hace medio año en Wattpad (completa, la pueden leer ahí, pero voy a ir editando los capítulos y resubiéndolos diariamente), pero finalmente me dieron ganas de corregirla y publicarla en otras plataformas. Encima, escribí la historia para un intercambio de regalos para una persona que creo que ni la vio, ajjajaa, mi suerte, les juro.  
> En fin, como dije, la historia está completa, o sea, está totalmente escrita y editada, pero me da una pereza TREMENDA publicar tipo 50 capítulos de una, así que voy a ir subiéndolos diariamente, y ENTONCES voy a marcar la historia como completa.  
> Y weno, eso.
> 
> Si les gustó, porfa déjenme reviews. ¡Saludos!

Aziraphale es disciplinado. Todos los días se levanta temprano, toma un baño de moderada duración en la bañera, se viste con sus modestos camisa, chaleco y traje, toma una taza de chocolate caliente —solo una, pues no es bueno abusar— y se dispone a abrir la tienda mientras los rayos del sol juegan con su cabello de un rubio platinado.

A veces, en los días menos ajetreados, Aziraphale piensa que, tal vez, en algún otro universo, en lugar de sombrerero hubiese sido librero, mas siempre llega a la conclusión de que habría sido pésimo en dicha profesión, pues no habría sido capaz de separarse de sus libros.

Sin embargo, es más que capaz de separarse de sus sombreros, pese a que cada uno está confeccionado con todo su amor.

Por estas razones, Aziraphale considera que su profesión es la correcta y que es, consecuentemente, bueno en lo que hace.

O eso es lo que cree, hasta el día en que _ella_ aparece.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El segundo cap. Awn, boi, nos espera más de un mes de esto.

Sus ropajes son viejos y gastados, pero no como los de Aziraphale —que más que «gastados» podrían denominarse, según él, «bien amados»—, sino… como si no le importara qué viste en tanto su indumentaria cumpla con la función básica de cubrir su cuerpo.

No obstante, Aziraphale no la juzga por esto.

Como tampoco lo hace cuando la mujer le solicita secamente «un sombrero de moscas».

_¡Un sombrero de moscas!_ , se dice Aziraphale. _¡Qué ocurrencia!_

Pero ni siquiera entonces la juzga, ni mientras le dedica más tiempo del habitual a este pedido en particular (después de todo, es la primera vez que ha recibido un pedido así).

Cuando finalmente finaliza el encargo, han pasado tres días. Aziraphale coloca el sombrero en el mostrador, y espera pacientemente a que sean las siete de la tarde: la hora en la que su clienta vendrá a por su sombrero.

O eso es lo que él piensa que pasará, hasta que _él_ aparece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Reviews?  
> -Pekea


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué es CONSISTENCIA DE LA EXTENSIÓN DE LOS CAPÍTULOS? I don't know her.

_Tío Aziraphale:_

_Espero que esta misiva te encuentre alegre y bien. Por aquí, las cosas están tranquilas, como siempre: Newt y yo hemos disfrutado de una espléndida luna de miel, en la cual hemos vivido numerosas aventuras (no preguntes; te aseguro que no quieres saber)._

_Sin embargo, justamente estas aventuras me han hecho reflexionar sobre lo más importante: mi familia. Y, si bien mis padres ya han partido de este mundo, soy consciente de que aún cuento con un tío maravilloso como tú._

_Por esta razón, hemos decidido visitarte uno de estos días. Para cuando recibas esta carta, si mis estimaciones son correctas, deberíamos estar por llegar._

_Si bien pensé en sorprenderte, creo que es mejor que te lo deje saber de antemano._

_Te quiero, tío, y nos veremos pronto._

_Un abrazo,_

_Anathema_

Mientras la tienda permanece sin clientes, Aziraphale disfruta de su libro favorito sin culpas.

—¡No puedes llorar!, gritó Bryce. No tienes derecho a llorar. Ni siquiera la amaste. No sabes nada del amor. La amé, dijo el padre. La amé. Yo también la amé, pensó Edward. La amé, y ahora se ha ido. ¿Cómo puede ser?, se preguntó. ¿Cómo podría soportar vivir en un mundo sin Sarah Ruth?

Aziraphale necesita detenerse y limpiarse la lágrima traidora que ha asomado a su rostro sin que lo notase. Esto es lo que siempre le hace _El prodigioso viaje de Edward Tulane_

—Oh, Edward —suspira Aziraphale—. Ahora ya sabes lo que es el amor. Pero ¿a qué precio, mi pequeño?

El sombrerero, a su manera, empatiza con el maltratado conejo de porcelana: él, también, sabe lo que es estar solo, si bien su soledad no nace de la pérdida.

 _Siempre ha sido así_ , se dice. Y eso es todo. _Aunque pronto vendrá mi adorada sobrina a visitarme._

El pensamiento lo consuela, mas no puede detenerse mucho en él, pues es entonces cuando la puerta se abre, y el conde Gabriel entra a la tienda.

—¡S-señor! —exclama Aziraphale, poniéndose de pie rápidamente, el libro cerrado y olvidado sobre la mesita de té al costado de la tienda—. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

No es la primera vez que el conde viene, mas decir que es un cliente frecuente sería una exageración.

—¿Para qué vendría si no es para comprar uno de tus sombreros, buen hombre? —El gesto del conde es condescendiente y su sonrisa, burlona, si bien no agresiva; es como si Aziraphale hubiera dicho algo estúpido, en lugar de una mera cortesía (porque incluso Aziraphale, lento como es, sabe que un hombre en una tienda de sombreros ha venido, seguramente, a comprar sombreros).

—Por supuesto —replica Aziraphale con una sonrisa igual de falsa, si bien la de él esconde detrás el deseo de no incomodar a su cliente—. Y ¿en qué podría ayudarlo, mi señor?

El conde suspira dramáticamente y mira con condescendencia a los ajados maniquíes y a los sombreros que Aziraphale tan esmeradamente ha situado sobre sus cabezas.

—La verdad es que no creo que puedas ayudarme —Aziraphale abre la boca para replicar, mas el conde le hace un gesto con la mano para que calle—. Es solo que estoy desesperado —Una pausa, y el conde une sus palmas a la par que vuelve a sonreírle de manera condescendiente—. Aunque creo que eso es obvio, es decir, he venido hasta _aquí_ , después de todo.

Aziraphale siente una puntada en su pecho, una sensación incómoda y desagradable: la que siente uno cuando insultan a un miembro de su familia.

Y no tendrá familia, pero la tienda de sombreros es su hogar.

—La cosa es que estoy buscando un sombrero —le explica entonces el conde, como si nada, como si no acabara de insultarlo segundos antes—. Un sombrero para una dama.

—Considerando el estatus de vuestra merced —menciona Aziraphale, sus dedos inquietos rozándose los unos a los otros—, no considero que sea atrevido suponer que esta… dama es de noble alcurnia y tan elegante desenvolvimiento como el suyo. Y si ese es el caso (como de seguro lo es), ¿no sería más apropiado buscar una prenda para semejante señorita en la tienda de madame Michael?

Madame Michael es la dueña de la sombrerería que se halla ubicada en la parte pudiente del pueblo. Y si bien Aziraphale no tiene nada que envidiarle —¿cómo podría, en verdad, envidiarle que sus prendas estuviesen reservadas para unos pocos esnobs de gran poder adquisitivo, en lugar de los amables pueblerinos que pasean sus sombreros manufacturados con amor en sus tareas cotidianas durante el trajín diario?—, sabe que el conde Gabriel encontraría el sombrero perfecto para su —seguramente— adinerada pretendiente en esa tienda.

La sonrisa elástica del conde le indica a Aziraphale que este no es el caso.

—Me conoces bien, sombrerero —acepta el conde—, pero, como te he dicho antes, _estoy desesperado_. ¡Ja! No hay nada en la tienda de madame Michael que pueda impresionar… mejor dicho, _agradar_ a esta dama en particular.

»Y, por ello, ¡heme aquí! En tu humilde tiendita.

Aziraphale debe resistir las ganas de lanzar un suspiro.

—Pero, si no ha encontrado nada allí, dudo mucho que mi «humilde tiendita», como usted mismo la ha llamado, pueda…

No obstante, no puede terminar la frase, pues advierte que la expresión del conde ha cambiado completamente y, de hallarse inmóvil en el medio de la tienda, ahora se aproxima rápidamente a uno de los estantes.

Específicamente: el estante de sombreros hechos a encargo.

—Ah, mi señor, me temo que…

—Es este.

La expresión resuelta del conde toma por sorpresa a Aziraphale, quien solo ha atinado a dar un paso más en su dirección antes de detenerse.

—¿Disculpe…?

—Es este —repite el conde, y Aziraphale lo ve antes de que ocurra, ve cómo sus manos toman con una delicadeza inusitada el sombrero que aún no ha pasado a retirar su clienta: el sombrero de moscas—. Es perfecto.

El conde sostiene el sombrero con una expresión de sincera adoración. Por un momento, Aziraphale se da cuenta de que no está viendo el sombrero, sino a la persona a la que tiene en mente.

_Pero ese sombrero es un encargo._

Aziraphale abre la boca para avisarle que ese sombrero ya tiene una dueña, pero que sin problema puede confeccionarle otro en apenas unos días, mas llega tarde; para cuando se da cuenta, el conde ya ha depositado un fajo de billetes sobre el mostrador.

—Mi señor, debo decirle que…

El conde lo interrumpe con un gesto como para restarle importancia.

—Ah, no te preocupes, sombrerero, conserva el cambio. Y sí, sé que estás increíblemente agradecido —Con los dedos de la mano que no sostiene el sombrero, le da unas palmaditas por la cara que lo dejan descolocado—. Ni lo menciones.

—No, yo decía…

—Solo me llevaré esto —lo interrumpe de vuelta, tomando una bolsa de regalos roja, para luego introducir dentro el sombrero.

Los ojos de Aziraphale se posan sobre el mostrador y se abren desmesuradamente al comprender la cantidad que el conde le ha dejado: es, sin lugar a dudas, suficiente para pagar dos meses de renta.

¡Por un sombrero!

Sin embargo, incluso así, Aziraphale es un buen sombrerero, y no acostumbra defraudar a sus clientes, regulares o no, condes o pueblerinos.

—Discúlpeme, mi señor, pero me temo que ese sombrero fue confeccionado a pedido —le informa Aziraphale, restregando sus dedos inquietos unos contra otros—. Si usted fuera a llevárselo, creo que la persona que lo encargó estaría muy decepcionada y yo no acostumbro, esto es, no tengo como hábito decepcionar a mis clientes y…

El conde, entonces, suaviza su expresión.

—Mira —dice, y baja el volumen de su voz al hablar, lo que obliga a Aziraphale a acercarse para oír sus palabras—. Creo que esto es algo que incluso alguien como tú puede comprender.

Como Aziraphale no es pronto a ofenderse, sencillamente se dispone a escuchar.

—Esta dama es… _adversa_ a mis atenciones —El conde adopta un gesto pensativo—. Bien, tal vez esa palabra sea un poco fuerte… _Renuente_ , sí, esa sería la expresión que busco.

Aziraphale solo puede pensar en una cosa:

_Lo detesta. La señorita lo detesta._

—Entonces, he prestado atención —porque sé que muchos piensan que solo pienso en mí mismo, pero no, es solo que limito mi preciada atención a las personas que me interesan—, y he notado un particular interés de esta dama en… insectos.

—¿Insectos? —Ni siquiera Aziraphale puede disimular su expresión de repugnancia.

—Moscas, específicamente.

—Ah. 

—Entonces, creo que comprendes…

—No, no realmente.

—… por qué este sombrero es _exactamente_ lo que necesito para impresionarla. Eh, quiero decir, hacerla sentir apreciada. Desinteresadamente —El conde sonríe de vuelta—. ¿Entiendes, sombrerero?

En parte, sí, Aziraphale piensa que posiblemente lo entienda.

_Pero mi clienta…_

—Comprendo, señor conde —empieza entonces—, pero, realmente, debo decirle que…

El conde coloca una mano sobre su hombro y aprieta levemente con sus dedos. Un débil quejido de «ay» escapa de los labios de Aziraphale sin que pueda evitarlo.

—Incluso tú me comprendes, ¿verdad, sombrerero? —insiste el conde—. ¿O acaso nunca has amado a alguien?

A esto, Aziraphale no tiene qué decir.

Solo piensa en Edward, el conejo de porcelana de su historia, el conejo que aprende a amar tras numerosos golpes y desventuras. Y, cuando lo sopesa de alguna manera, el conde no es diferente; no es diferente ahora de un conejo de porcelana que ha descubierto lo mucho que puede doler el amor.

Tal vez entiende, en lo profundo de sí, pese a nunca haber amado a nadie, lo que significa el amor en general y, ahora en particular, en la vida del conde.

Así que Aziraphale asiente, y se acerca a la antigua caja registradora para realizar la transacción.

—Sabía que entenderías —le dice el conde con una sonrisa mientras sus manos humectadas con ungüentos que huelen a rosas acarician inconscientemente el bolso que guarda el regalo para su dama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Reviews?  
> -Pekea


	4. IV

Si bien Aziraphale siente que el corazón le pesa un poco porque _no hay manera_ de que ahora pueda entregar su pedido a tiempo, la culpa se atenúa al pensar en que puede disculparse, rehacer el pedido y dejar satisfecha a su clienta, pese a que deberá sortear la molestia inicial de esta. Qué va, ¡incluso puede confeccionarle el sombrero de vuelta y no cobrárselo, con todo lo que el conde le ha pagado!

Con esto en mente, Aziraphale decide tomarse un momento para admirar la belleza del día, y sale a su jardín a examinar el estado de sus flores.

—Oh, tan exuberante como siempre, ¿eh, tulipán? —menciona antes de pasar su índice a lo largo de los pétalos naranjas—. ¡Ah, ¿y tú, jazmín?! —exclama seguidamente mientras acerca su nariz a las blancas florecillas—. Y por supuesto que no me olvido de ti, oh, no, ¡¿cómo podría?! Oh, hermoso girasol…

Aziraphale se detiene un momento, se asegura de que nadie se encuentre transitando por la calle y, finalmente, deposita un beso sobre el rostro oscuro del girasol.

—No se lo digas a nadie, pero eres mi favorito, girasol, preciosa flor mía.

En ese preciso momento, el sombrerero escucha un sonido ahogado, como alguien tapándose la boca para contener su risa, algo así como un «¡pff!» que se le hace sumamente desagradable.

Aziraphale frunce el entrecejo, y gira la cabeza bruscamente hacia donde se encuentra el manzano.

Allí, oculto de la vista de los eventuales transeúntes gracias a los frondosos arbustos que rodean el árbol, un hombre pelirrojo y larguirucho con lentes oscuros yace acostado con una mano detrás de la cabeza, mientras que la otra sostiene una manzana con la criminal marca de una mordida.

—Oh, _Crowley_ —refunfuña Aziraphale volteando por completo hacia él, tal y como el girasol sigue lentamente al sol vespertino—. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre robar mis manzanas? ¡A este paso no tendré manzanas con las cuales preparar la compota que tanto te gusta!

—Ah, bueno —comenta Crowley—, ¿es que realmente piensssas —Aziraphale ignora el modismo de alargar la letra ese de Crowley; es el precio a pagar por pasar tanto tiempo convertido en serpiente— prepararme ese manjar tuyo? ¿No reservas eso para tu «favorito», cuando no se está muriendo? —Crowley señala con un gesto de la mano que sostiene la manzana al girasol, para seguidamente darle otra mordida.

—¡Sabes perfectamente que ese girasol era un caso perdido, y milagrosamente resurgió desde su lecho de muerte!

—Más como _mágicamente_ , si me lo preguntas, pero puedo hacer una concesssión —murmura Crowley por lo bajo, como quien no quiere la cosa, estudiando la manzana (o lo que queda de ella) casualmente.

—¿Disculpa? —reclama Aziraphale, exasperado por no oír lo que Crowley dice.

—Nada —responde el hombre—. ¿Decías?

—Decía —Aziraphale se esfuerza por retomar el hilo de sus ideas— que lo amo _justamente_ por lo mucho que se esfuerza. ¡No puedes culparme por amarlo más que al resto!

A esto, Crowley no tiene respuesta. Solo sonríe, y Aziraphale no puede evitar hacer lo mismo.

—Te invitaría a pasar, pero…

—… esperas a alguien, ¿verdad?

Aziraphale asiente.

—Una clienta y, luego, vendrá de visita mi sobrina.

Crowley pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿La escritora de la que tanto me has hablado? ¿Analía, Anahí, Ana…?

—¡Anathema!

—Da lo mismo, en verdad.

Aziraphale suspira y tan solo dice, en voz bajita y amable:

—Nos veremos pronto, Crowley. Solo que hoy me es imposible.

Sabe que Crowley entiende la situación.

Al menos, eso espera tras los años de amistad que comparten.


	5. V

Crowley sabe a la perfección que, si bien es bienvenido en la tienda de Aziraphale, el resto de los pueblerinos no aprueba su amistad.

Esta es una verdad absoluta: su sola presencia augura malas noticias, y hasta el más amable de los habitantes del pueblo lo mira con desconfianza a la par que evita entablar contacto visual con él cuando lo ve fuera del castillo ambulante en el que vive.

 _Ah, pero, bueno, ¿es mi culpa que ellos desprecien lo que no entienden?_ , se dice en su interior.

El único que está convencido de que su existencia brinda buenos presagios adonde sea que vaya es Aziraphale, el adorablemente torpe sombrerero local que no experimenta la vida de otra manera que no sea de primera mano. Por esta razón, aunque al principio mostrase cierta desconfianza al igual que el resto, Aziraphale no ha dudado, posteriormente, en extenderle su amistad.

Es más; hasta cocina ocasionalmente los platos favoritos de Crowley, aquellos que él ha olvidado cómo hacer desde que su pupilo, Adam, se ocupa de la cocina.

No, Aziraphale no tendría problema en exponerse a lo que fuera con su despreocupado modo de vida y sus intenciones puras.

Ni siquiera al rechazo y al escarnio de aquellos que no comprenden su amistad. O tal vez, reformulándolo, es más bien que Aziraphale cree en la bondad inherente de las personas y que nadie, nadie en su sano juicio, le haría daño sin escucharlo y entrar en razón sobre cualquier asunto.

Pero Crowley ha vivido aquí y allá, en lo alto y en lo bajo del mundo, y sabe más que Aziraphale sobre los seres humanos.

Y es por ello que es _él_ quien ha condicionado su amistad al secretismo.

—Ahí va de vuelta el demonio aquel. —Escucha que alguien murmura mientras camina hacia las afueras de la ciudad (porque volar todas las veces no sería divertido).

—¡Ah, no! —responde Crowley, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y expresión despreocupada, dirigiéndose a la anciana que ha hablado a sus espaldas—. El demonio en cuestión vive en mi chimenea; yo soy apenas un humilde hechicero.

La mujer lo mira como si sus palabras fueran un insulto, y se apresura a cerrar las ventanas de madera con un fuerte estruendo. Crowley solo sonríe como si no le acabaran de negar cualquier tipo de contacto como a un perro, chasquea los dedos ( _buena suerte intentando abrir tus ventanas luego, vieja_ ) y reemprende su marcha.

Tiene a Aziraphale; no necesita a nadie más.


	6. VI

Tras despedirse de Crowley, Aziraphale ocupa su lugar detrás del mostrador y se dispone a contabilizar los materiales necesarios para rehacer el sombrero que le ha encargado su clienta. Como pronto empezará a anochecer, tiene cuidado de encender varias velas en el mostrador y en algunas mesitas ratonas que se encuentran en la tienda.

Transcurren apenas veinte minutos desde que despidiera a Crowley cuando ella llega.

—Buenas tardes, mi señora —Aziraphale no se atreve a asumir su edad, pues es una mujer con una voz algo gruesa, mas de estatura pequeña—. ¿Cómo la trata este hermoso día?

—He venido por mi sombrero de moscazzz, sombrerero —replica la mujer con su usual tono parco, sin demostrar interés alguno en cortesías—. ¿Dónde está?

Dicho esto, ojea con expresión apática el estante con pedidos.

—Ah —masculla Aziraphale a la par que sale desde detrás del mostrador—. Sobre eso, verá usted…

—Mi zzzombrero —insiste la dama, y sus penetrantes ojos azules ahora se fijan en Aziraphale, quien, como nunca, es consciente de la extraña forma que tiene la dama de pronunciar las eses—. No lo veo aquí, sombrerero. Tráemelo ya.

La primera demostración de algún tipo de expresión facial se da cuando la mujer entrecierra los ojos y comenta, con un tono cauto:

—O… ¿podría ser que no está _lizzzto_?

Aziraphale sabe que no puede perder más tiempo, así que le ofrece su mejor sonrisa compungida y empieza a explicar:

—Infortunadamente, hubo una contingencia y es por esta razón que su sombrero no está listo para ser retirado. Dicho esto, ¿podría ofrecerle un reembolso y pactar una nueva fecha de entrega?

»Reconozco por completo mi fallo, por supuesto, y es por eso que quiero entregarle el sombrero sin ningún costo, en la fecha que usted me indique.

Por un momento, la mujer no dice nada, y Aziraphale siente cómo su nuca se puebla de gotitas de sudor frío, causado, sin duda alguna, por lo incómodo de la situación.

—La fecha de entrega de mi zzzombrero…

—¿Sí? —Aziraphale abre su libretita de pedidos, listo para anotar.

—… La fecha de entrega ezzz _hoy_.

—Ah —Aziraphale no lo entiende, al principio, y es por eso que responde con toda candidez—. Como usted sabe, no es posible realizar semejante encargo en el espacio de un solo día, por lo que le pido que me dé tiempo al menos hasta…

— _Ahora_ tendré mi sombrero. Y si no lo tengo, habrá graves consecuenciazzz.

Aziraphale aprieta los labios. ¿Qué puede hacer, a estas alturas, para contentar a esta dama?

—Mi señora —intenta—, le pido mil disculpas, pero, como ya le he dicho, no cuento con el encargo que me ha hecho ahora mismo. Si fuera tan amable de indicarme una nueva fecha y comunicarme su lugar de residencia, yo mismo le entregaré su pedido en la brevedad posible.

De pronto, Aziraphale siente algo extraño; como que su cabello tira con fuerza de su cuero cabelludo y su cuerpo entero tiembla.

—Entonces, mi zzzombrero no está —escupe la dama, y Aziraphale, por vez primera, considera que tal vez venderle el sombrero al conde no ha sido su idea más brillante—. Ah, esto me causará todo tipo de problemas.

—¡Puedo arreglarlo, lo prometo! —exclama Aziraphale, mas al instante se lleva una mano a cubrirse la boca.

_M-mi voz…_

Su voz ha sonado… extraña. Más aguda. Como si fuese…

—Voy a enseñarte una lección —le dice la mujer y Aziraphale tiene la impresión de que ella ha aumentado en estatura, o bien, la suya ha disminuido— sobre lo que significa para una mujer _no contar con un sombrero apropiado._

Como si fuese…

Aziraphale voltea con brusquedad, maquinalmente, y se observa al espejo.

Es él, definitivamente, pero también…

_Soy… soy…_

Es una mujer. Una mujer con sus ojos, su color de cabello y sus facciones, sí, pero _no es él_.

—Considera tu deuda saldada —le dice su clienta, la clienta cuyo pedido Aziraphale se arrepiente de haber tomado, y que ya camina hacia la salida de la tienda—. Y ojalá hayas aprendido algo.

—¡N-no, espere!

Aziraphale intenta correr tras ella, mas no cuenta con el hecho de que sus ropajes, normalmente tan cómodos y apropiados a su persona, ahora le quedan mucho más grandes y, por lo tanto, causan que tropiece y choque contra la espalda de la mujer.

De todos sus errores, ese es, posiblemente, el peor de todos.

La mujer, aunque menuda, voltea de golpe y, con los ojos encendidos de rabia, masculla con la voz llena de ira:

—¡Ya. He. Terminado. _Contigo_!

Y, al formular la última palabra, empuja al sombrerero (¿la sombrerera?), quien cae de espaldas contra el suelo.

Y cuya cabeza, inevitablemente, va a dar contra el mostrador.


	7. VII

Belcebú no se siente culpable cuando ve al sombrerero golpearse la cabeza contra el mostrador.

Tampoco lo hace cuando observa cómo la vela que estaba allí se tambalea y, finalmente, se cae y rueda por el suelo hasta el pie de uno de los estantes repletos de sombreros. Ni siquiera se siente mal cuando ve que el fuego alcanza el lazo de uno de los sombreros y empieza a consumirlo raudamente.

No, no se siente culpable, porque ahora tendrá que ir a la fiesta sin su sombrero, y tendrá que asistir a esa estúpida fiesta repleta de gente que detesta por la paz de su reino _y sin su sombrero de moscas._

Belcebú da un pisotón lleno de rabia al pensar en ello, voltea y sale de la tienda como si nada, el sol poniéndose detrás de ella, el sombrerero inconsciente en el suelo.

Lo que más rabia le da no es que la hayan arrastrado a este pueblucho de cuarta, ni que le hayan prohibido pulverizar al hechicero renegado que vive en un estúpido castillo flotante a las afueras del pueblo.

No, no es eso, ni que la obliguen a asistir a una _fiesta de disfraces_ de todas las cosas, o a socializar con aristócratas con apenas dos neuronas vagamente funcionales.

No, lo que más le molesta es que _por fin_ había encontrado a un sombrerero que le había prometido ser capaz de hacerle un sombrero de moscas, manufacturado con extrema precisión —y no encantado, como los que ella y su gente conocen—, pero _no_ , todo había sido una estafa y una mentira y ahora _no tiene_ disfraz para la _ridícula_ fiesta de esta noche.

—Ah, bien. Encantaré algo y ya —se dice mientras camina de vuelta hacia la residencia del estúpido aristócrata de turno donde se aloja.

No es un problema tan grave, después de todo. Solo le ha causado mucha rabia, pero bueno, eso no es nada nuevo, ¿verdad? Las personas siempre están causándole problemas.

—¡Señorita Belcebú! —se escucha la voz del dueño de casa apenas abre la puerta—. ¡Qué bueno verla llegar! ¡Dichosos los ojos que la observan!

Belcebú cierra los ojos y da un paso al frente como si enfrentara un innombrable calvario. Escucha una risa en respuesta.

—¿Es que no va a abrir los ojos, mi dama?

—Bien, sobre eso de que es un placer verme —murmura sin abrirlos—, no puedo decir que el placer sea _recíproco_ , si me entiende.

Siente una mano sobre su hombro y escucha la _estúpida_ risa del _estúpido_ que la hospeda en su casa.

—Ah, ¡me hiere usted! Pero creo que, por una vez, yo la sorprenderé.

Belcebú no intenta siquiera imprimirle una emoción falsa a su voz, por lo que pregunta monótonamente:

—¿Ah? ¿Y cómo es eso?

La voz baja en volumen, y es apenas un murmullo cuando pronuncia:

—Señorita, abra los ojos, por favor.

Belcebú lo hace —y, si pudiera, dejaría constancia por escrito de que lo hace _con renuencia_ —, y ve frente a sí al conde imbécil (¿Gabriel? ¿Ese era su nombre?) que no ha dejado de atosigarla desde que la recibió en su casa.

—Esto —le dice, soltándola a la par que con la mano libre le extiende una bolsa de color rojo— es para usted.


	8. VIII

—Solo digo que todo sería más fácil si… Ey. No.

Adam está bajando la sartén sobre la hornalla cuando Warlock calla repentinamente.

—¿Ahora qué sucede? —inquiere Adam sin prestarle mucha atención, convencido de que se trata de otra de las locuras del demonio de fuego.

—Algo se está quemando.

—Eres tú, sin duda —comenta Crowley a modo de saludo, sacándose la chaqueta de cuero y depositándola sobre una silla—. ¿O no hemos establecido ya eso?

Adam ríe por lo bajo sin despegar sus ojos de la sartén, revolviendo el arroz.

—¡No soy yo! —replica Warlock, inquieto—. Es… es en el pueblo. Puedo sentir una gran concentración de calor.

—Ah, y yo que por un momento pensé que debería preocuparme —refunfuña Crowley, tomando asiento ahora y abriendo un libro que ha materializado de ningún lugar—. Deja que se quemen los desgraciados.

Adam, ahora, se acerca a la ventana a curiosear. Efectivamente, ve una gruesa columna de humo elevándose por encima de los coloridos tejados de la aldea. Como el aprendiz de hechicero que es, entrena diariamente para aguzar sus sentidos; entre ellos, el sentido de la vista (crucial cuando se trata de lanzar hechizos a distancia).

Solo por esta razón distingue que la fuente del humo parece ser el mismo tejado de color verde vibrante del cual ha visto a su maestro emprender vuelo en incontables ocasiones.

—Crowley —Adam nunca se ha referido al hechicero de otra manera que no fuese su nombre de pila, y definitivamente nunca lo hará—, creo que no estaría mal que te preocupes un poco.


	9. IX

Cuando abre los ojos, está empapada en sudor. Sus ropajes se pegan a su piel, el calor agobiante amenazando con hacerle perder la conciencia nuevamente.

Y todo a su alrededor arde.

—N-no…

Al instante, el humo le provoca una tos imparable, por lo que se apresura a cubrir su boca con una de las mangas del saco ridículamente grande que lleva puesto.

Es entonces cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y ve a un hombre con anteojos negros irrumpiendo en la habitación.


	10. X

_No._

Cuando Crowley llega a la tienda de Aziraphale, el incendio ya está fuera de control, y es imposible apagarlo incluso con magia.

(Pero no es que Crowley no lo intente; oh, sí que lo intenta, y justamente por eso lo sabe).

—¡Aziraphale! —exclama el hechicero, e irrumpe en la tienda de golpe, pues la puerta devorada casi en su totalidad por el fuego no le presenta ninguna oposición—. ¡Aziraphale, ¿dónde estás?!

Sus ojos reparan, entonces, en la mujer sentada en el suelo.

Su mente le suple al instante con el nombre de la sobrina de su mejor amigo:

_Anathema._

—¡Sal de aquí! —le grita Crowley, y se apresura a arrodillarse a su lado y ayudarla a levantarse, dejando que la mujer apoye su peso en él—. ¡¿Qué haces en el medio de un incendio?!

—Y-yo…

La mujer luce desorientada, y Crowley decide que debe ponerla a salvo antes de seguir buscando a su amigo.

—¡Por aquí, rápido! —le ordena con brusquedad a la par que la ayuda a atravesar la puerta—. ¡Ponte a salvo!

La mujer asiente rápidamente, y apenas da unos pasos por su cuenta antes de voltear.

—P-pero ¡no puedes volver ahí! —protesta, y Crowley la mira con una rabia que no va dirigida, realmente, a ella.

—Mi mejor amigo está aquí, y ¡no voy a irme sin él!

Crowley se interna nuevamente en la tienda antes de que la mujer pueda decirle nada más.

Sin embargo, sabe que ha hecho una promesa que no puede cumplir; a su alrededor, la tienda amenaza con derrumbarse, debilitada notoriamente por las implacables llamas.

Crowley vuelve a gritar:

—¡Aziraphale, ¿dónde estás?! ¡Aziraphale! ¡AZIRAPHALE!

Una repentina llamarada en su dirección lo obliga a retroceder; obviamente, el fuego está por alcanzar el gas de la cocina, y no le queda mucho tiempo para seguir buscando al sombrerero.

—Aziraphale… —farfulla el hechicero, y no puede evitar sentirse más desolado que nunca.

Es entonces que siente que unos brazos tiran de él.

—¡Vámonos! —le dice la mujer (¿Anathema?) de antes—. ¡Vámonos, no voy a dejar que mueras!

—¡Déjame, ¿no ves que aún no he podido encontrar a…?!

Una repentina onda explosiva lo hace retroceder, mas alcanza a crear una barrera de protección para que la mujer no sufra las consecuencias.

—¡TU AMIGO NO QUERRÍA QUE TIRARAS TU VIDA POR ÉL! —vocifera la mujer, y Crowley siente cómo los músculos de sus piernas se congelan.

—¿Qué… qué podrías saber _tú_? —Crowley se gira hacia la muchacha sin poder evitarlo, los ojos azules de Aziraphale clavándose en él—. No sabes sobre mí, no sabes sobre nuestra amistad, no sabes sobre…

Una nueva explosión se escucha en algún lugar de la casa, y la mujer clava sus uñas en la muñeca de Crowley, lo que le arranca un siseo.

—¿Qué demonios _hacesss_?

—No voy a irme sin ti —resuelve ella, y la fuerza con la que tira de Crowley es increíble para una joven tan menuda—. No voy a dejarte morir _aquí._

Crowley no sabe por qué la escucha, por qué la sigue, aunque esto signifique, efectivamente, abandonar a su suerte a su amigo. Es algo inexplicable.

_Esa no es la palabra_ , se dice, y la tiene en la punta de la lengua, pero no alcanza a encontrarla en ese momento.

Ya fuera, ambos observan con desesperanza la casa que es consumida por las llamas.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer. —Es lo último que ella le dice antes de que la casa, finalmente, se derrumbe.

Crowley aparta la vista de la mujer y observa la tienda que ha visitado tantas veces, el manzano chamuscado y el resto de las flores, tan solo esta mañana tan vibrantes, hechas cenizas.

Lágrimas amenazan con acudir a sus ojos, mas Crowley retira sus gafas y observa con verdadero desprecio las ruinas del hogar de su mejor amigo.

—Bastardos —susurra.

La sobrina de Aziraphale frunce el ceño.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Bastardos —repite Crowley en voz alta—. Bastardos, ¡todos! ¡Todos son unos bastardos! —Esta vez, Crowley dirige su grito a las casas justo frente a la de Aziraphale, residencias repletas de personas cobardes y malintencionadas que no han salido a ayudar al sombrerero «amigo de brujos»—. ¡TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS BASTARDOS!

Deja que la rabia lo domine porque, de lo contrario, tendrá que asumir la realidad.

La realidad: acaba de perder a su mejor amigo.


	11. XI

No sabe cómo afrontar la verdad: que no recuerda nada. No recuerda su nombre, ni cómo ha llegado a la tienda, ni quién _es._

Y sabe que debería ofrecerle algo a este hombre que la ha salvado; que debería poder darle una respuesta sobre por qué se encontraba allí, sobre el incendio o sobre la desaparición de su amigo.

Sin embargo, no recuerda absolutamente nada.

Y eso es todo lo que puede decirle, cuando, finalmente, él le pregunta su nombre.

—¿No recuerdas _nada_? ¿Nada de _nada_?

Se muerde los labios, temiendo incomodarlo —si bien el hombre luce extrañamente sereno a estas alturas—, a la par que se esfuerza por no quedarse atrás (el hombre es más alto que ella y, por lo tanto, sus pisadas son más largas). Además, parece estar acostumbrado a subir las altas colinas de las afueras de la ciudad, hasta donde lo ha acompañado.

(Porque ¿qué otra cosa le queda, realmente?).

—¿Ni siquiera tu nombre?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Es como si… lo hubiera olvidado _todo._

—Y ni siquiera tienes puesta tu ropa.

—¿Eh?

El hombre solo le señala sus ropajes con un movimiento de la cabeza, sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Ese atuendo tuyo es el de Aziraphale —De repente, parece recordar que ella no tiene memoria alguna—. Uh, es el atuendo de mi mejor amigo. Quien, si sumo dos más dos, asumo que es tu tío.

—¿Mi tío?

El hombre chasquea los dedos; súbitamente, la vestimenta ya no le queda grande, sino ceñida en justa proporción a su cuerpo femenino.

—Dijo que su sobrina, Anathema, lo visitaría pronto. Y debo admitir que el parecido es impresionante —le informa el hombre, sin mencionar su magia, deteniéndose en seco—. Por un momento, hasta pienso que estoy hablando con él.

A esto, ella no sabe qué decir, así que permanece en silencio. El hombre sonríe y, como para probar su punto, aparta las hebras rubias de su rostro con un gentil movimiento de su mano.

—Ah, sí —admite—. Reconocería esos ojos en cualquier lugar.

Siente algo extraño; como una calidez, casi una febrícula, invadirla ante el roce de los dedos del hombre.

—¿C-cuál es tu nombre? —escupe de pronto, sin poder evitarlo.

El hombre, sorprendido, retira su mano. Por un momento, ella se anima a observar de frente los ojos de un dorado intenso, un extraño ámbar serpentino, del hombre que le ha salvado la vida.

—Anthony —responde—, pero Aziraphale me llamaba _Crowley_.

Ese nombre le causa una repentina puntada en el pecho, como el eco de un recuerdo lejano.

Un recuerdo al cual no puede acceder.

—Y mi nombre es… ¿Anathema? —Es una pregunta a la vez que un ofrecimiento.

El hombre suspira.

—Eso creo, sí.

—No recuerdo nada —insiste ella—. No sé adónde ir, qué hacer, _nada_.

Crowley mira hacia atrás; a la casa que ya no existe, cuyos restos despiden una negra humareda. Luego, mira al frente y continúa la marcha. Ella hace lo mismo.

—Bien… Para ser honesto, yo tampoco sé nada sobre ti más allá de que eres sobrina de Aziraphale. Pero creo que él querría… Que él habría querido…

Ve el dolor sobre sus hombros; aún no ha tenido tiempo de llorar a su amigo.

Eso es algo que Crowley, obviamente, está guardando para cuando esté solo.

—Él habría querido que te ayudase —termina de un sopetón.

—De acuerdo —concuerda ella—, pero ¿cómo?

—Ah, puedo recuperar tus recuerdos, sin duda.

Eso la hace detenerse en seco.

—¡¿Puedes?! ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!

—¡Ah, ah, ah! —replica Crowley, con el índice de la mano derecha en alto—. Puedo, pero no es algo que pueda remediarse de la noche a la mañana.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿Entonces…? —inquiere tentativamente, acercándose más al hechicero; no pasa por alto cómo él se aleja un paso a la derecha, la misma distancia que ella se ha acercado.

—Entonces, necesito los ingredientes y materiales requeridos.

—¿Nada más?

—Y tiempo. Unos meses, tal vez. ¿Tres lunas? ¿O cuatro? Ah, siempre pierdo la cuenta con estas pociones…

—Cuatro meses, entonces. Y, luego, ¿podrás devolverme mis recuerdos…?

—No hay nada que no pueda hacer —Por un momento, una expresión dolida cruza su rostro—. Bueno, casi nada.

No necesita preguntarle a qué se refiere; lo sabe perfectamente.

_A quién_ se refiere.

**Author's Note:**

> Ajjaja qué vergüenza pedir comentarios con capítulos tan cortos...  
> ... pero todos sabemos que yo no tengo eso jujups.  
> ¿Reviews?  
> -Pekea


End file.
